


Очень секретный дневник Бофура

by ilera



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Courting, Humor, M/M, Pigtails, Very Secret Diary, в стиле секретных дневников по Властелину колец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: События первого фильма и до него.Читать лучше в паре сСекретным дневником Бильбо Беггинса.
Relationships: Balin/Ori (Tolkien), Bifur & Bofur & Bombur (Tolkien), Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Bofur/Ori (Tolkien), Bofur/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 5





	Очень секретный дневник Бофура

**Author's Note:**

> День Y

Работал в шахте, когда услышал, что дракон захватил гору и выгнал нас из Эребора. И почему я узнаю новости последним?

День Х

Торин, сын Трэина, решил отвоевать Одинокую гору. 

Интересно, сколько гномов пойдет с ним на это самоубийство?

День Х+1

Бомбур решил, что у него излишки веса, и захотел размяться в каком-нибудь длительном походе. Попытался убедить, что с весом у него все нормально.

Но Бифур принял сторону Бомбура. Кажется, они не понимают, на что идут.

День Х+2

Проводил братьев до ставки Торина. Вот только попрощаюсь и...

Торин пригласил разделить с ним трапезу и рассказал о своих планах. Он еще больший псих, чем я думал. 

День Х+3

Переночевал. Гномы покидают ставку, лишь несколько приближенных осталось. 

Спросил, нравится ли Торину быть королем сбежавших от него подданных. Тот ответил, что еще не король. Синие глаза блестят, ноздри раздуваются, могучая грудь... О чем это я?

Спросил старика по имени Балин, как Торин планирует победить Смога с горсткой гномов. Балин ответил, что им нужен волшебник — и дело в шляпе.

День Х+4

Приехал волшебник в остроконечной шляпе. Неужели дело действительно в ней? Представился Гендальфом Серым и сказал, что у него есть решение проблемы: "Нужен взломщик". И уехал.

Бомбур жалуется на нехватку еды. Ха-ха, в следующий раз будет слушать старшего брата. Продолжает жалобно на меня смотреть. Скрепя сердце и желудок, отдал свою порцию.

Бифур просит меня не уезжать. Никто его здесь больше не понимает. Нет-нет-нет, не уговаривай, братец, ни за какие сокровища не останусь!

День Х+5

Гендальф прислал записку: "Сбор в Шире, в доме взломщика. Дверь отмечена моим знаком". Выдвигаемся в путь.

Почему я еще здесь?

День Х+6

Торин оставил нас, чтобы заручиться военной поддержкой. После его ухода от нашей компании откололось еще несколько гномов. Нас осталось двенадцать: я, Бифур, Бомбур, Оин, Глоин, Балин, Двалин, Ори, Дори, Нори, Фили и Кили. 

Всегда мечтал узнать, за сколько секунд дракон испепелит тринадцать гномов. Возможно, Ори успеет написать в своей книжке "ой".

День 1

Отполировал свой топор, заплел косицы потуже и расчесал мех на шапке. Готов к встрече со взломщиком.

День 2

Придумал стих:

Балин, Двалин, Фили, Кили  
Нас опередили. 

Взломщик оказался милым. Не думал, что мне понравится кто-то без усов и бороды. 

Позже. Гендальф вынул трубку и закурил. Скоро нам стало очень хорошо. Нет, гномы веселый народ, но не настолько же. Хоббит даже упал в обморок. Я первый пришел к нему на помощь, так как сидел ближе всех к краю стола. Бедный малый был так бледен, что я решил ослабить ему воротник. Подтяжки просто попались под руку. 

Дальнейшее, как в тумане. Мы что-то долго пели, а потом я отключился прямо там, где сидел. Нужно спросить у Гендальфа рецепт его табака, буду использовать на орках. 

День 3

Проснулся на полу в окружении остатков вчерашнего ужина. Матушка советовала во всем видеть хорошее. Хорошо, что без похмелья. Хорошо, что шапка при мне. Хорошо, что вообще проснулся. 

Перед отъездом ходил попрощаться с хоббитом. Он так сладко спал, что я захотел его разбудить и потащить с собой в поход. Должны же и мне перепасть приключения? Но Гендальф почти насильно увел меня от Бильбо. 

Позже. Хоббит, все-таки, едет с нами, ура! На радостях оторвал кусок от своей рубашки и подарил ему. Изорвал бы на себе всю одежду, но тогда нечего будет дарить Бильбо в следующие дни. 

Вечером была моя очередь готовить. Предупреждал Торина, что повар из меня никакой, но он помешан на этой идее равенства, когда у каждого гнома одинаковые обязанности. Сам Торин, следуя этой логике, не гном.

Подсел к Бильбо и закинул удочку насчет приключений. Не могу поверить, что он не в курсе приключений, путешествий, остроконечной шляпы, навершия посоха и прочего. 

Натер древко топора мягкой тряпочкой. Взбил мех на шапке, чтоб кудрявился. 

День 4

Готовлю завтрак. Кажется, Торин не имеет ничего против моей стряпни. Оч. странно. 

Поймал на себе несколько недовольных взглядов. Отлично, еще пара дней — и меня избавят от готовки.

Выделил Бомбуру его порцию каши и сел завтракать. Самое неприятное в этой ситуации то, что самому приходится есть этот ужас.

Неожиданно со мной заговорил Бильбо и не о погоде или о том, как ужасна еда, а о путешествии. Неужели надежда еще есть? Подтвердил серьезность своих намерений, предложив хоббиту надеть шапку. Он ведь знает, в каких случаях гномы дают другим свою одежду? Хоббит выглядел польщенным, но шапку не надел. В затруднении.

Позже. Ори держится рядом со мной. Решил показать ему свой топор, но Ори испуганно отпрянул и тихо сообщил, что его не интересуют топоры. Не удивительно, что он не умеет обращаться с холодным оружием.

Вечером ко мне вновь подошел Ори и смущенно спросил, каково это. "Что?" — не понял я. "Ну... Обращение с топором, когда он соприкасается с... например, с мечом... Я хочу сказать, топор и меч ведь оружия разного класса, если вы меня понимаете, мастер Бофур". Ответил несколько снисходительно, что для того на топоре и есть разные углубления и выгнутости, чтобы успешно парировать удары меча, не давая ему скользнуть с древка на руку. Молодой гном слушал очень внимательно, хотя и выглядел ошарашенным. "Извините, если надоедаю, но как это физически возможно?" Прочитал ему лекцию о взаимодействии разного оружия друг с другом. Ори поблагодарил и отошел, доставая из сумки свою записную книжку. Отличный из него получился бы ученик. 

Перед тем, как ложиться спать, заметил, что Ори о чем-то разговаривает с Фили и Кили и время от времени троица бросает на меня взгляды. 

Не чистил сегодня свой топор. Заснул с тяжелым сердцем. 

День 5

Несколько раз чуть не споткнулся о носящихся по лагерю Фили и Кили. 

Ели что-то холодное и без вкуса, что я приготовил то ли вчера, то ли позавчера. Еще один день — и гномы меня задушат во сне. Вон Глоин уже смотрит орком. Хотел поговорить об этом с Торином, но Торин велел выдвигаться.

Бомбур и Бифур пристали с вопросами, что я хочу от полурослика. Честно ответил, что познакомиться поближе. "Он маленький, но храбрый хоббит, ему нужно чье-то плечо для опоры". Бомбур возвел глаза к небу, а Бифур показал неприличный жест. 

Позже. Подъехал Балин и, загадочно подмигнув, сообщил, что разговаривал с Ори и тот ему все рассказал про мой топор. "Я понимаю, мастер Балин, — мягко и с улыбкой ответил я, — Ори постеснялся попросить сам. Передайте ему, что я согласен на любое удобное ему время, когда я свободен от готовки и сна". "Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить, мастер Бофур. Ори не заинтересован в вашем топоре". "А жаль, — вздохнул я, — при должной тренировке он мог бы достичь выдающихся успехов. Я всего лишь рудокоп, но с топором обращаюсь мастерски". Балин твердо повторил, что об этом и речи не может быть, ведь Ори еще слишком молод. Спросил, когда же, по его мнению, гному надо готовиться стать воином. "Не каждый воин обязан использовать топор в подобных целях", — сообщил Балин, словно ребенку. Пришлось признать его правоту: гном может использовать любое другое оружие, коль оно смертоносно.

Ночью меня разбудили какие-то звуки. Подумал, что это гномы пришли по мою душу. Вскочил и приготовился защищать свою жизнь. Но это был просто Торин, глядящий мимо нас. 

Хотел было снова лечь спать, но тут спохватился, что вновь забыл про топор. Остаток ночи полировал обух под заинтересованными взглядами Фили и Кили. Неугомонная парочка! 

День 6

Кили застрелил нескольких птиц, так что на завтрак у нас в кое-то веки было что-то приличное. У меня сразу поднялось настроение, и я даже показал Бильбо фокус с трубкой.

Бомбур страдальчески спросил, не можем ли мы на несколько дней оставить Торина и поесть в городе. Ответил, что это будет невежливо. Не хочу покидать Бильбо так рано, ему необходима моя защита. 

Никто не разделил моего радостного настроения, когда мы ужинали мокрым мясом. Сыграл на флейте, и только Бильбо улыбнулся. Мой прекрасный хоббит!

Задумавшись, не заметил, как засадил себе занозу при колке дров. Дурацкое бревно! Поднял глаза и заметил топчущегося рядом Ори. Доброжелательно ему улыбнулся, посасывая большой палец и пытаясь зацепить зубами кончик щепки. "Извините, что отвлекаю, мастер Бофур, просто хотел убедиться, что у нас... у вас все в порядке". Утвердительно промычал в ответ. Ори прикипел взглядом к моему раненному пальцу и побледнел. Всосал в себя кожу на пальце и наконец-то зацепил проклятую занозу. Вытащив ее, вновь поднял голову, чтобы поблагодарить парня за беспокойство, но Ори куда-то испарился. Остаток дня Балин кидал на меня неодобрительные взгляды. 

Снова забыл снять шапку перед сном. 

День 7

Молодняк валяется на шубе Торина. Чем им там намазано? Задумался о превратностях судьбы, теребя уши шапки. Пока думал, табак в трубке закончился. Проверив, не смотрит ли на меня кто-нибудь, снял шапку, вытащил из-под подкладки нераспечатанный пакетик и высыпал содержимое в трубку. Быстро вернув шапку на место, с удовольствием затянулся. Что бы я делал без своей любимой ушанки? 

Когда почувствовал запах раскаленного металла и мне стало казаться, что я в шахте, Бильбо вывел меня из задумчивости и задал какой-то вопрос. Мыслями все еще далеко отсюда, только усмехнулся и пожал плечами. Бифур сказал, что я выгляжу, как Гендальф, обкурившийся эльфийской травы. Откуда ему знать, как выглядит волшебник после посещения Элронда? Долго смеялся над его словами. 

Обед сегодня готовил Бильбо, а не я. Так и знал, что Торин не захочет травиться.

Позже. Жарился на вертеле вместе с другими гномами. Укачало. 

Позже. Ха-ха-ха, безмозглые тролли.

Помог Бильбо привести себя в порядок. Чуть было его не поцеловал, но покачнулся и сел на землю. В воздухе все еще стоял запах жареных гномов. Фу. Хоббит стал обнюхивать меня, приговаривая: "Нет, не могли тролли посыпать его специями, я бы заметил". Специи? Оскорбился за прекрасного качества табак. Сгорела половина запаса, зато шапка в порядке. 

День 8

Бильбо показал свой меч, а я, как того требовали обычаи гномов, показал свой топор. "Впервые вижу его так близко, — сказал Бильбо, взяв его в руки. — Похож на ту штуку, которой я отбиваю мясо и колю орехи". Отдав топор, Бильбо отошел. "Все в порядке, дорогуша, он не хотел тебя обидеть", — прошептал я, погладив рукоятку, и закинул топор на плечо.

Позже. Видел птичий помет в волосах сумасшедшего волшебника. Держусь от него подальше. Хоббит переводит взгляд с меня на волшебника и обратно и явно хочет что-то спросить. Надеюсь, не про помет. 

Позже. Спасаю Бильбо от орков.

Позже. Стараюсь не подходить к нему близко, чтобы он не подумал, что я его спасаю.

Еще позже. Устал. Пойду спасу Торина.

Попытался продвинуться ближе к Торину, но на пути оказался хоббит. Ладно, поспасаю Бильбо.

Гендальф завел всех в пещеру, которая оказалась вовсе не пещерой. Несколько раз упал на Торина, и тот придержал меня за талию. Путешествие начинает мне нравиться.

Позже. Спас хоббита от эльфов. Хе-хе-хе.

Позже. Зря спасал, но надеюсь, он оценил мой порыв.

Вечером поужинали, как надо, а не той зеленой едой, как назвал ее Ори. Слово "еда" в этом словосочетании явно лишнее. 

Позже. То ли Бомбур слишком много ест, то ли эльфийские столы хрупкие. Давно так не смеялся. 

Когда уходил, спросил Кили, где спит его дядя. Кили, не колеблясь, ткнул в самую дальнюю комнату, даже не поинтересовавшись, зачем мне нужен Торин в такой поздний час. Какой приятный молодой гном. Убедившись, что никого вокруг нет, тихо постучал и вошел. Самое время поблагодарить короля за заботу в той не-пещере. Приподнял одеяло и скользнул в постель. На ощупь Торин оказался слишком маленьким и с мохнатыми ногами. С удивлением узнал Бильбо. Пришлось придумать какую-то ерунду про разделение одной комнаты между двумя гномами. Не дав хоббиту шанса опомниться, отвернулся от него и притворился спящим. 

Ненавижу Кили! 

День 9

Проснулся под хоббитом в разгоряченном состоянии. Оч. неловкий момент. Как назло, в ту же секунду вошли Фили и Кили, и я еле успел выползти из-под хоббита до того, как он проснулся. 

Всю первую половину дня братья подкалывали на тему далеко зашедших отношений с Бильбо. Хорошо, что хоббит этого не слышал. Не добившись от меня признаний, Кили подъехал к Двалину, а Фили стал о чем-то шептаться с Ори.

Позже. Не пришлось готовить, йей! Все пообедали сухарями из Ривенделла, а суп Торину варил Бильбо. 

Позже. Еле уговорил Бомбура не опустошать все запасы разом. Бифуру пришлось переложить еду брата к себе в рюкзак — так Бомбур не сможет перекусывать в пути.

Позже. Думаю подсыпать Бомбуру снотворное — только во сне он не думает о еде. 

День 10

Проворочался всю ночь, и утром с огорчением увидел, что косы ослабли, а волосы сбились в подобие гнезда. Попытался поправить прическу в пути, но получилось плохо. Еще и Бомбур приставал, чтобы я дал ему поесть. Послал к Бифуру — в конце концов, именно он несет его сухари. 

Кили спросил, почему я еще не заплел взломщику косички. "Помедлишь с этим, и кто-то другой отберет твоего хоббита", — предупредил он меня. Ответил, что хоббит вовсе не мой. Кили недоверчиво хмыкнул, но продолжать разговор не стал. Должен признаться, иногда он бывает удивительно понятливым. 

Вечером обнаружил, что еще один день с цепляющимися за все волосами я не выдержу. На привале принялся расплетать тот ужас, в который свалялись косы, и некоторые гномы последовали моему примеру. С волосами Фили все было в порядке, но он все равно их распустил. Подозреваю, ему просто нравится, когда Кили заплетает ему косы. Заметил, как пристально за мной следит Бильбо, и подозвал его к себе. Пусть учится, когда-нибудь умение заплетать косы ему пригодится. Кили понимающе мне подмигнул. О чем он подумал, извращенец? 

Заметил, что перед сном Бильбо сполоснул ноги водой из фляги. Хотел было спросить, зачем он тратит запасы питьевой воды, но хоббит уже завернулся в плащ.

Спросил Торина, не помочь ли ему с чем-нибудь. Он посмотрел орком и ничего не ответил. С грустью вспоминаю нашу близость в не-пещере. 

День 11

Снились такие вещи, о которых даже здесь не могу написать. Вдруг Бифур или Бомбур обнаружат мой потайной карман, где я храню дневник?

Торин стал совсем мрачным и неотзывчивым. Несколько раз помогал ему по мелочам, но он этого, кажется, не заметил. Мой король чем-то расстроен. 

Балин по секрету сообщил, что Торин сидит на диете, и просил никому об этом не рассказывать. 

Позже. Подошел Двалин и рассказал, что Торин, оказывается, пытается похудеть. Напоследок строго сказал хранить это втайне.

Позже. То же самое рассказали Фили, Кили, Ори, Нори и Глоин. "Торин тебя убьет, если об этом узнает", — на прощание напомнил Глоин. Разлука с сыном плохо влияет на его логику. Не всех же Торин убьет? Ведь правда?

Вечером Двалин предложил Торину потренироваться. Торин скинул шубу и остался в одной рубашке.

Позже. Так засмотрелся, что пропустил свою очередь. В печали.

Ужинал без аппетита. Мой король слишком хорош для простого рудокопа.

Позже. Почему я называю его своим королем? Заснул в серьезных думах. 

День 12

Все утро хоббит не отходит от Торина. 

Позже. Весь день хоббит не отходит от Торина. Начинаю ревновать. Вот только кого?

Снова пропустил свою очередь в тренировке с королем. Бифур ругается, что ему одному приходится следить за диетой Бомбура. Ответил, что моему королю диета не нужна. Бифур странно на меня посмотрел и весь день держался подальше. Что я такого сказал? 

Весь вечер Бильбо проводит рядом со мной. Воспрял духом. 

Перед сном хоббит снова ополоснул ноги. Спросил, зачем он это делает. "Ты же моешь иногда ботинки", — ответил он, оставив меня в недоумении. Какая тут связь?

День 13

С самого утра прекрасное настроение. "Бофур к вашим услугам, мой король", — поклонился Торину. Со словами "И ты туда же!" Торин поспешно отошел. Дерганный он сегодня. Не величественный.

Решил попытать счастья с хоббитом и показать свои достоинства. Не давая себе времени передумать, разделся до нижнего белья. Бильбо был впечатлен и даже попросил у меня плащ. Хороший знак. Обернувшись, заметил направленный на меня взгляд Торина. Надеюсь, он думает о том же, о чем и я. 

Позже. Несмотря на витающее в воздухе предложение, мой король не пригласил меня к себе. Обидевшись, улегся рядом с хоббитом. Его волосы хотя бы не лезут мне в нос, как наверняка было бы с высоким гномом. 

День 14

Проснулся от того, что кто-то отдавил мне ногу. Открыв глаза, обнаружил бодрого хоббита у себя в руках и испуганного Ори, пятящегося к скале. Хотел было успокоить его, что нога уже не болит, но молодой гном кинулся к своему брату. Бильбо выглядит очень мило по утрам, а я и не замечал. В порыве нежности предложил заплести ему косички. 

Позже. Хоббит выглядит оч. счастливым, а Торин смотрит на нас орком. С трудом удержался, чтобы не показать ему язык. Это было бы не величественно.

Вечером вдруг понял, что уже несколько дней не полировал свой топор. Пришел в ужас и очнулся только от прикосновения Торина, когда он поинтересовался моим здоровьем. Впал в еще больший ступор и ответил что-то невпопад. Торин покраснел и отошел. 

Засыпал с мыслями о своем короле.

День 15

Вымок до нитки. Ни покурить, ни поговорить — с самого начала знал, что это путешествие бесполезная затея. 

Позже. Бильбо чуть не погиб. Попытался вытащить его из пропасти, но Торин меня опередил. Даже мокрый он выглядит оч. величественно. И ругается с достоинством. Бедный хоббит бросился ко мне в объятья. В шуме ветра не разобрал ни одного слова, но кивнул. Пусть знает, что всегда может найти утешение у дядюшки Бофура. 

Решили заночевать в пещере. Торин все бормотал, что она оч. подозрительная, но я сказал, что другого укрытия от шторма поблизости нет. 

Позже. Все спят, я несу вахту. Не понимаю, почему отдуваться мне? Все гномы думали так же, только высказаться не решились.

Позже. Бильбо собрался нас покинуть. Был так ошарашен, что пожелал удачного пути. 

Позже. Напали гоблины. Судьба мне благоволит. 

В суматохе потерял из виду хоббита, но не успел начать волноваться, как король гоблинов велел отрубить Торину голову. Собрался накрыть его тело своим, чтобы хоть перед смертью насладиться рельефом его мышц под кольчугой, но Гендальф все испортил. 

Позже. Бежим по туннелю.

Позже. Все еще бежим по туннелю.

Позже. Не самое лучшее время для игры в кучу-малу. Выполз из-под тел своих друзей, чтобы снова бежать по туннелю. Ненавижу Гендальфа!

Позже. Туннель, туннель, туннель, выход, горы, деревья, огонь. Ой.

Торин явно в плохом настроении — вон, как глаза горят. Куда это он идет? Бильбо, а ты куда? Почему Гендальф их не останавливает? Да они сговорились, что ли? Дернулся было им на помощь, но нога застряла в дупле.

Чуть не умер от волнения, когда хоббит напал на орка. 

Позже. Грубо снят с сосны орлом. Кажется, у меня вывихнута лодыжка. 

День 16

Торин обнимается с Бильбо. 

Позже. Подошел хоббит и поблагодарил за беспокойство. Звучит оч. официально. Похлопал его по плечу. Тоже официально. Бильбо заметил, что я не двигаюсь с места, и спросил, не хочу ли я проведать Торина. Признался, что подвернул лодыжку. Расчувствовавшись, хоббит обнял меня и поцеловал. Подошел Торин и тоже обнял. 

Если бы я знал, что для этого надо было застрять в сосне, давно бы сломал себе ногу.


End file.
